


Let’s Get… Physical?

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Humour, Reader Insert, more like cockblock, not really smut, rei being physickyy and failing, shame on you rei hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way to ruin the moment, asshole.</p><p>Rei x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Get… Physical?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Imported from my Luna account. ^0^
> 
> Original A/N: A quick drabble because not writing for so long has made all my creativity fall and die anyway TuT There will be updates for my other stories I promise –shot-

You moaned softly as he pinned you to the wall, lifting your legs around his hips. He leaned forward to kiss your neck, lips brushing downwards, his dark blue hair tickling your skin. 

His mouth latched sloppily onto your left breast, licking and sucking at the flesh there. Somewhere along the line, he had left the glasses on the bedside table so he could freely press his face against your skin. 

”Please, Rei,” you begged him, and he carried you to the bed, before pushing aside your panties and dipping two slender fingers into your heat. You cried out as they slid easily inside you. 

”With the exertion of 10 joules per second, accelerate at a rate of 10 centimetres per second in a forwards direction. Friction is minimal…” 

…. 

”…Rei?” You asked hesitantly. 

He lifted one of your legs and ripped off your underwear. 

”Increase exertion to 85 joules per second and accelerate with force of…” 

”Fucking hell you Physics freak, can’t you see this is not the time for you to be calculating how to screw me —“ 

He pressed against you before sliding in the tip of his cock. 

”Adjusting calculations for higher than expected levels of friction.” 

”YOU DUMB FUCK, OF COURSE IT’S HIGHER FRICTION, YOU PUT IT IN THE WRONG HOLE!” 

Needless to say, Rei wasn’t getting any… any time soon. 

~~~Extended ending 

”Damn, my calculations were wrong again!” 

”Couldn’t you just put it in like a normal person?” 

He turned to you and looked at you like you had grown an extra eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> FREELY? SEE WHAT I DID THERE. /shot.


End file.
